


Settling In

by heeroluva



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon's home hadn’t been in the Pegasus galaxy for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



Earth was _different_ to say the least. Ronon had thought the members of the Atlantis group were a strange bunch, but they was normal compared to the people he passed on the streets of Earth. They were so loud and bright and always in a hurry. They seemed completely unfazed by the sights around them.

Atlantis had been huge, startling so at first when Ronon had realized the magnitude of its size, but he’d grown used to it. He hadn’t realized that the humans from Earth had the ability to construct buildings that rose even higher.

McKay had scoffed at Ronon’s interest, complaining about the “dreadful architecture” of Earth, at how “inane and clunky” much of it was compared to the “sleek masterpiece” that was Atlantis. John had just smiled, and the next day presented Ronon with a number of books on the subject. They brought a bittersweet pang with them. Once upon a time Ronon had dreamed of designing buildings, but his family had been poor. The military had truly been Ronon’s only choice especially given his ailing mother and younger sister. He never regretted his choice, but sometimes he wondered ‘what if’.

In some ways it hurt how much Earth reminded Ronon of Sateda. Given a few decades, maybe a century, and his people could have rivaled Earth’s technology. They might have even been able to survive the Wraith. But no, those thoughts were useless. They wouldn’t bring his people back.

Cars were nothing like the usually smooth rides of puddle jumpers from Atlantis, and he wasn’t sure he liked them. The rolling in his stomach when he was in one attested to that. Ronon much preferred to walk, to take in the sights.

Between the debriefing and the people that wanted to meet him, a human from another galaxy, there was little time to go exploring. However, even then the newness of everything wore off quickly. It was something he needed to talk to John about. Teyla would have understood, probably grown tired of it sooner than he. As much as he missed her calm wisdom, he respected her decision to return to her people. He’d made his own choice. His home hadn’t been in the Pegasus galaxy for a long time.

Walking down the corridor towards the rooms assigned to all the senior staff from Atlantis, Ronon frowned as he heard John’s raised voice through the door of his room. Ronon hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should knock, but John had drilled it into him that Ronon was always welcome in his quarters. Pulling the door open, Ronon was greeted by the sight of a clearly frustrated John as he paced back and forth before the window.

“Ronon was cleared by Dr. Beckett and again by Dr. Keller. I don’t care how different his DNA is from humans on Earth. I don’t care if he is one hundred percent alien. I am not giving you permission to run tests on a member of my team. Without him, Earth might not even be here now. No, for the last time, there is no debating this. If I hear word of this again, I will not hesitate to use everything within my power against you.” John pressed a button on the phone before tossing it on the bed as he ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair before turning towards Ronon.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that. After all the time you spent running, after fighting the Wraith for so long, I didn’t want to worry you.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, John dropped his head into his hands with a sigh.

Sitting down beside him, shoulder and thigh pressed again John’s, Ronon asked, “Is there need to worry?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know.” John sighed again, raising troubled eyes to Ronon. “Sometimes I almost miss the Pegasus galaxy. At least there, I knew what the threat was. Truly I hadn’t considered that anyone would have the balls to even bring up the subject.” 

“What kind of tests?”

John shook his head. “No, I know that look. Don’t even consider it. They start off small and before you know it, they own you. I won’t let you go down that road.”

For a moment Ronon wondered if this was John speaking as his battlemaster or his lover, but decided that either way, John knew his people better than Ronon. “If you think it’s best.”

John’s relief was palpable. “In the name of knowledge, sometimes people forget where to draw the line.”

Ronon nodded, having witnessed such a thing many times in his life.

“Now,” John buried his nose in Ronon’s neck breathing in the scent of him, “what can I do for you?”

Knowing that tone of voice, Ronon was almost tempted to give in, to pull John up for a kiss and forget about what he’d wanted to talk to him about. A part of him said it could wait, but he didn’t know the next time they’d have a chance to talk. “These meetings are supposed to be over in a week.”

Raising his head, John nodded. “Yes, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. I have a bit of leave coming up. Did you have someplace in mind? Maybe Paris?” John asked, clearly remembering Ronon’s love for the Eiffel Tower.

Shaking his head, Ronon said, “No. I was hoping we could get away for a while. As beautiful as your world is, sometimes it’s just a bit too much.

John nodded thoughtfully. “I know what you mean. My father left me a ranch. I haven’t been up there in years, but David has been keeping it maintained. There’d be nothing but us and wildness for a hundred miles.”

Ronon drew in a breath as the image of a naked John running through the woods suddenly appeared in his mind. “Yes.”

The tremor in Ronon’s voice caused John to grin. “Good thoughts?”

“Very.” Ronon pushed John back, against the bed, suddenly not caring about the time or where they both had to be far too soon.

With Ronon blanketing him, John looked very happy with his position. “Care to share?”

“You. Me. Naked. Running through the forest.”

“What are we running from?” John asked, his breath hitching.

It was Ronon’s turn to grin. “ _We’re_ not running from anything. I’m chasing you.”

“Why?” John’s eyes suddenly widened as he got it.

“The thrill of the hunt, or the chase.”

“And what happens when if you catch me?”

“When. When I catch you.” Ronon would catch him. There was no doubt about it.

Lowering his head for a kiss, Ronon proceeded to show him exactly what he’d do.


End file.
